Avatar: La leyenda de June Libro 1: Fuego
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: Cuando la repentina muerte del Avatar Korra azota al mundo, La Orden del Loto Blanco se embarca en la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar, desesperada por la aparición de una organización de Maestros Sangre y un reinado tiránico en la Nación de Fuego. Lo que no saben es que el nuevo Avatar está más cerca de lo que creen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sumary_**: Cuando la repentina muerte del Avatar Korra azota al mundo, La Orden del Loto Blanco se embarca en la búsqueda del nuevo Avatar, desesperada por la aparición de una organización de Maestros Sangre y un reinado tiránico en la Nación de Fuego. Lo que no saben es que el nuevo Avatar está más cerca de lo que creen.

_**Disclaimer**_: Avatar no me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke. Lo único que es de mi autoría son los OC's y la trama.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Avatar: La leyenda de June <span>_**

**_Libro 1: Fuego_**

**La niña de las cerillas**

* * *

><p><em>«—El avatar Korra... Ella... H-Ha muerto. No resistió —lamentó la partera.»<em>

_«—El nuevo Avatar nacerá en el Reino Tierra —anunció el Sabio._

_—Yo mismo me encargaré que, de cualquier señal del Avatar, estará con ustedes lo más rápido posible —proclamó el rey del Reino Tierra.»_

_Agua._

_Aire._

_Fuego._

_Tierra._

_Durante muchos años, con ciertos percances, las cuatro naciones han vivido en armonía. El Avatar, capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, es el ser capaz de lograr esa paz. Todo era tranquilo, hasta que el Avatar Korra murió._

_Algunos maestros agua se rebelaron contra sus naciones hermanas, incluso con la suya propia. Estos hombres y mujeres, capaces de hacer Sangre Control sin necesidad de la luna llena, crearon el caos en muchas naciones, pero aún no en Ciudad República. El gobierno de la Nación de Fuego, luego de la muerte del Señor de Fuego Zuko, quedó en el mandato de Yang Lo, el esposo de la heredera._

_Con la corona de la Nacion de Fuego a manos de un tirano, Maestros Agua corruptos, y sin señas del Avatar durante más de diez años, el desespero sume al mundo completo._

_Sin embargo, no se dan cuenta de que el Avatar está más cerca de lo que creen._

_Sería entretenido contarles esta historia, pero creo que no sería apropiado adelantarlos. Debemos empezar desde el principio. Desde que yo era una niña..._

~ 10 años después de la muerte de Korra ~

Una niña de diez años y medio caminaba a saltos por las calles de la Isla Kyoshi. En su rostro habitaba una enorme sonrisa que lograba que cualquier ser que le viera quedarse enternecido. Su cabello era de lo más curioso, verde como el pasto húmedo, corto hasta los hombros y dos mechones de cabello cayendo por sus hombros.

A veces, le avergonzaba. Muchos se burlaban de aquel rasgo, otros lo admiraban, y muchos quedaban curiosos ante tal color. Ella era June; la niña del pelo verde, o simplemente la niña de las cerillas.

Ese día su venta era buena por lo tanto su estado de humor era alegre. Saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, como estrellas danzando en la oscuridad del cielo. June era una niña curiosa, nadie lo negaba, por lo tanto se entretenía con cualquier cosa.

—Buenos días, June pequeña —saludó la anciana del puesto de vegetales.

La pequeña de cabellos verdes le regaló a la viejecita una gran sonrisa, y de su bolsillo izquierdo, sacó cinco monedas plateadas brillantes.

—Buenos días, Nana —saludó de vuelta con voz chillona, parándose de puntitas para poder ver a través del puesto—. ¿No está Oma? ¿O Yuu?

La anciana negó lentamente.

—Oma estaba haciendo algunos deberes y no pudo venir, y Yuu... —bufó— ese gato estúpido siempre se pierde. Ya volverá.

June rió. Nana Onii siempre le hacía reír con su temperamento y forma de hablar. Quizás por eso, con el tiempo, la había adoptado como una abuela. Y no era para menos. Cuando su madre llegó a la Isla Kyoshi con ella en el vientre aquella anciana le había brindado su apoyo, o eso era lo que su madre le contaba.

Además, era la abuela de su mejor amigo, Oma. Ambos poseían cabellos extraños, como decía la Nana Onii. Su cabello era púrpura, como las berenjenas que tanto le gustaban. Sin olvidar mencionar que dejaba que creciera descomunalmente, como si fuese el Rapunzel de la isla. Como Yuu, que no podía tener más pelo aquel gato viejo.

—Ya... Lo veré en la tarde —chilló con una sonrisa—. Ah, lo mismo de siempre.

La anciana tomó las monedas de la mano de June, las contó con rapidez y procedió a arreglar una bolsa con vegetales varios.

Mientras tanto, la curiosidad de June hizo acto de presencia. Dio media vuelta y observó algunos hombres extraños. Era curioso, ya que la Isla Kyoshi era conocida por no dejar entrar a cualquiera. Sino, podían preguntárselo al hombre que la semana pasada casi había sido lanzado al Unagi. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado hace más de cien años aún existía esa hostilidad.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó la niña, señalando con su pequeño dedo a los hombres.

Nana Onii dejó de meter cebolletas en la bolsa para darle un manotazo a June en la mano con una mueca en su rostro.

—No señales a la gente, niña —gruñó, y volvió a lo suyo—. Son los hombres de La Orden del Loto Blanco.

—¿Del Loto qué? —cuestionó la niña, confundida.

La viejecita chasqueó la lengua y enrolló la bolsa con una cuerda de lana raída, para después tendérsela a la niña.

—Del Loto Blanco, y eres muy pequeña para entenderlo. Están buscando al Avatar —susurró como si fuese un secreto—, se rindieron de buscarlo en Ba Sing Se y Omashu.

—Lo que tú digas, Nana. ¡Gracias!

June tomó la bolsa entre sus pequeñas manos y salió corriendo hacia su casa como alma que lleva el viento, tropezando con algunas personas en el camino.

* * *

><p>La pequeña niña abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa con una sonrisa y la bolsa en manos. Caminó lentamente, como si el suelo fuese a romperse, y dejó la bolsa de vegetales en la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala. No sabía donde estaba su madre, ya siempre que llegaba a casa ella estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa o preparando algo en la cocina.<p>

Cruzó el pasillo y entró a su habitación, pero no había rastro alguno de su progenitora. Miró en los baños, en la habitación de ella, en la sala de las escobas y en el salón de pergaminos ocultos. Pero no, no había rastro de ella.

Decidió sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar y esperar por si había salido. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya su madre estaba entrando en la casa, pero estaba acompañada. Un hombre estaba junto a ella.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó la mujer con una amorosa sonrisa en su rostro, siempre con la dulzura que le caracterizaba.

—Buenos días, mamá.

El saludo de June era confuso y seco. Su madre jamás llevaba extraños a casa, y aquel hombre de edad media no le inspiraba confianza.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la niña de cabellos verdes, señalando al hombre.

El rasgo más notorio del hombre vestido en ropajes sueltos de color rojo, era su barba incipiente, larga hasta los codos, además de una brillante calva en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran bastante rasgados, pero poseían un color ámbar brillante que resultaba aterrador. Por lo menos para ella. Era de estatura normal y contextura delgada, y tenía un bigote chistoso como el del Unagi.

La mujer parpadeó, dando media vuelta para estar frente a su hija y el hombre de túnicas rojas.

—Él es un viejo amigo, cariño —sonrió—. Se llama Uriah y es de la Nación de Fuego.

June enarcó ambas cejas, inflando los mofletes. El tal Uriah aún no le parecía amigable.

—¿Y qué hace acá?

—Mocosa maleducada —gruñó Uriah, arrugando los labios.

La madre de June, antes propietaria de Industrias Futuro, frunció el ceño ante el apodo que había sido otorgado a su hija. Más no tocó el tema y volteó hacia su hija con una sonrisa.

—Se quedará con nosotros un tiempo. Necesita donde quedarse.

—No me trates como si fuese un vagabundo, Asami —gruñó Uriah, aplastándose en un viejo sofá que estaba frente a June—. Si vengo es porque confío en ti, no porque no pueda ir a otro lugar.

Asami rodó los ojos, mas no dijo más.

—Ve a lavarte las manos, cariño. Es hora de almorzar y después me contarás como te fue en las clases con Lya.

La niña, obediente, fue hacia el baño con una mueca en su rostro, no muy contenta.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo no fue nada emocionante, por lo menos no para June. Su madre hablaba de cosas que no comprendía con el invitado, o intruso, y ella sólo meneaba las remolachas hervidas en su sopa, con arcadas de asco de vez en cuando.<p>

Al parecer, a Uriah le encantaban, ya que su madre nunca las hacía. Sabía que ella las odiaba así que no eran comunes. Aquello sólo fue una razón más para detestar a aquel hombre.

—Y ella —señaló a June con su dedo índice—, ¿Es una maestra?

La pequeña se encogió en su asiento. Detestaba ser el tema de conversación, y el universo conspiraba siempre para que lo fuera, a veces por su cabello, a veces por sus cerillas, o a veces por ser la hija de la mujer que no era del Reino Tierra.

Asami parpadeó un par de veces, casi dudando.

—Es algo... —tosió un poco.

—Síp —asintió la niña—. Maestra tierra.

Uriah enarcó una ceja, casi incrédulo.

—Vaya... Curioso, muy curioso, sabiendo que tu mamá es una no-maestra.

Mientras, Asami masticaba las remolachas con una rapidez impresionantes. La niña incluso tuvo que tragar en seco para no vomitar al pensar en todas esas remolachas hervidas en su estómago.

—Papá era un maestro tierra. Murió luchando contra los Icuali... Icuali...

Uriah acentuó la arruga en su ceja.

—¿Igualitarios?

June asintió, lanzando un poco de cuenco de remolachas al suelo. No pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando Gumi, su pequeña liebre voladora, ya estaba allí lamiéndolo. Gumi estaba con ella desde que tenía cuatro años y siempre había sido. Sin embargo, aún estaba muy pequeña como para volar con ella encima. Apenas media medio metro.

Al ver que su madre no estaba mirándola, se dejó caer al suelo y a acariciar las orejotas de su mascota.

—Así que un maestro tierra, ¿Eh? —se mofó el hombre en un susurro—. Eres buena mintiendo, Asami. Igual que tu padre.

La mujer bufó.

—Cállate.

* * *

><p>—Mami.<p>

—¿Si?

Asami volteó a mirar a su hija, que estaba sentada en su cama con una pijama amarilla puesta. Se veía soñolienta, y bastante tierna con Gumi dormida junto a ella.

—¿Crees que el señor Uriah podría enseñarme fuego control?

La ojiverde rió un poco, acariciando los cabellos de June.

—No lo creo. Eres maestra tierra, dudo que puedas controlar el fuego.

June arrugó los labios.

—Pero en las historias que me cuentas Korra hacía tierra control y fuego control —se quejó con un pequeño mohín.

Asami procedió a sentarse junto a ella, con cuidado de no despertar a Gumi.

—Porque ella era el Avatar —contó con una sonrisa nostálgica, algo que June alcanzó a notar—. El Avatar puede controlar los cuatro elementos. Los espíritus le dan ese don para que mantenga la paz en el mundo humano

Notó que June comenzaba a pensar cuidadosamente, como si le fuese difícil buscar una solución a su enigma mental.

—Entonces —sonrió— yo quiero ser el Avatar.

Asami rió un poco y luego besó la frente de su hija.

—Eso es difícil.

Se levantó, apagando la luz de la pequeña lámpara de tela.

—Buenas noches June.

—Buenas noche mamá.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?<p>

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic sobre el siguiente Avatar, como muchos han hecho, pero personalmente no me gustan los fics repletos de OC's, así que decidí unirlo con personajes de LOK. Pero para hacer eso Korra debía morir, y casi me da algo cuando lo escribí.

Pooooorfis, denle una oportunidad. La historia está más o menos planeada y tendrá capítulos largos, sobretodo porque estoy de vacaciones ^-^. Sí, habrá lofloflof, pero no a la magnitud de LOK (Eso es lo que ella dice...).

La idea de los maestros sangre y el reinado tiránico de la Nación de Fuego no es nada original, pero la idea me pareció tentadora, ¿Que es la vida de un Avatar sin guerra? Pobre Kuruk.

Muchos se preguntarán por qué diablos June tiene el cabello verde y quién es el padre de la criaturita (Irresponsable xd). Eso, mis pequeñitos amigos, será un secreto hasta... No sé. Por allá capitulo 15 si es que existe pronto. Si quieren saber como es June, es la chica que está en mi avatar. O si quieren hay un link a la foto en mi perfil.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_: Avatar no me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke. Lo único que es de mi autoría son los OC's y la trama.

* * *

><p><em>Avatar: La leyenda de June <em>

_Libro 1: Fuego_

_La chispa en manos_

* * *

><p>Sus pequeñas manos tomaron el pergamino con cierta emoción. En su rostro se mostraba una gran alegría, eso no se podía negar. Más se hallaba nerviosa y sus dedos estaban sudorosos. Si alguien le pudiese la mano, saldría corriendo para evitar una vergonzosa escena.<p>

El pergamino amarillento no le pertenecía, sino a Uriah, el invitado de su mamá. No era de su agrado y al parecer jamás lo sería. Era molesto, sarcástico y comía mucho más que Gumi. Su pequeña liebre voladora saltaba junta a ella, emitiendo ciertos chirridos.

—Sí, lo sé —masculló la pequeña con su voz aguda—, está mal robar. Pero yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

Sonrió orgullosa de su "robo". El viejo era dormilón y ni siquiera había notado cuando ella, silenciosamente, había tomado su pergamino. Sonaba como una gran hazaña para ella y algún día se lo contaría a alguien orgullosamente.

El pergamino poseía movimientos de fuego control. No debía ser tan difícil, y si quería ser el Avatar debía empezar de esa manera. El problema era que no sabía como podría ser el Avatar.

—¿Tú qué dices, Gumi? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Funcionará?

La liebre voladora emitió otro chirrido, y June decidió tomarlo como un sí. Sin embargo toda su alegría se desmoronó cuando un cuerpo cayó encima de ella.

—Boo~.

Aquella voz era bastante conocida para ella. Se trataba de Oma.

—Cuando te agarre, idiota, aprenderás...

El niño de doce años y largo cabello púrpura se levantó del suelo con una socarrona sonrisa en labios. Estaba en una zona frondosa de la Isla, por lo que no había tanta iluminación del sol, pero había algo diferente en él.

—Ya, relájate enana —se mofó el niño—. ¿A dónde ibas con ese papel viejo?

Oma señaló el pergamino con su dedo, y June frunció los labios por lo entrometido que era.

—Es un pergamino, no un papel viejo —regañó la niña de cabellos verdes, golpeando a su amigo en la cabeza con el rollo.

El niño bufó, frotándose la cabeza. June siempre hacía eso. Se sentía como una almohada de descargue.

—Ya... No te esponjes. ¿Qué ibas a hacer con tu per-ga-mi-no?

—Practicar.

La pequeña Sato encaminó su paso junto a Gumi de manera altiva y orgullosa, siendo seguida por un curioso Oma. June era cabezota y tenía una tendencia a meterse en problemas, así que se encargaría de cuidarla por si algo sucedía.

Silbó un poco, introduciendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones azules.

—¿Practicar qué?

June bufó con molestia, retirando su andar recto por uno a zancadas.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy metiche? —gruñó la pequeña, pero no resistió por la cara de cachorro que su amigo tenía—. Fuego control, ¿Ya?

Los labios de Oma se fruncieron.

—¿Fuego control? Pero eres maestra tierra, no maestra fuego.

—El Avatar domina los cuatro elementos y yo seré el Avatar, ¿Comprendes? —informó la niña.

June dejó el pergamino sobre una roca meticulosamente, con cuidado de que nada lo hiciese caer. Observó las pinturas en él mientras la risa estruendosa de Oma le perturbaba. Quiso pedirle que se fuera, pero ahora que lo pensaba no quería quedarse sola allí.

—Es imposible que tú seas el Avatar —se mofó, sentándose en una roca continúa—. El Avatar nace así, no se hace.

—Cállate —rugió la pequeña.

Oma se encogió de hombros, y June procedió a hacer los mismos movimientos que los dibujos del pergamino. Primero alzó su brazo, estirando la palma de su mano hacia arriba, y finalmente dando un golpe en el aire. Pero nada, sólo logró que su brazo se acalambrara.

El peli-morado se soltó a reír mientras acariciaba a Gumi.

—Oh, joven Avatar, es usted un as en el fuego control, ¿Sabía?

—¡Cállate!

June, con su tierra control, hizo que una roca volara hacia la cabeza de su compañero. Este profirió un quejido al poder evadirla costosamente. June lo ignoró, y volvió a intentarlo.

Dos intentos después, nada. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Oma se había cansado de ver a su amiga haciendo el ridículo frente a él. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, deteniendo que volviera a hacer.

—June, basta —musitó—. En tu sangre hay tierra control, es imposible que controles el fuego. Vayamos a la aldea y prometo regalarte una zanahoria, ¿Quieres?

La niña agitó los brazos, furiosa.

—¿Cómo osas a dudar de mí? ¡Puedo hacer fuego control!

Oma respiró profundo y aguantó los golpes que dieron de lleno en su cabeza. June parloteaba cosas sin cesar y él sólo sentía golpes por todas partes, más tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando una llama de fuego salió del brazo de su amiga hacia él. Al final cayó al suelo con incredulidad.

—Demonios...

* * *

><p>Asami se sentó en su cama con pesadez, casi sin fuerzas. Se sentía agotada mentalmente. Últimamente sus sueños se derivaban a una sola cosa: Su pasado. Y a pasado se incluía a Korra, Mako, Bolin, su padre, Industrias Futuro y la familia de Tenzin.<p>

Sabía que no podía mantener a June alejada de Ciudad República durante toda la vida. Sabía que su pequeña crecería y su nivel de entendimiento también, al igual que su curiosidad, y las respuestas falsas a sus dudas no serían suficiente.

Tomó la foto del Equipo Avatar entre sus manos, y no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro con sus manos para evitar las lágrimas. Korra era su mejor amiga, su otra mitad, su parabatai, su confidente. No sabía que era peor: que había muerto y ella no estaba con ella, o que había sido una vil rata al traicionarla antes de dejar Ciudad República.

Jamás se arrepentiría de tener a June. La amaba y daría la vida por ella. Pero si pudiese remediar sus errores, lo haría.

* * *

><p>—N-No lo puedo creer... Oh, Espíritus...<p>

Oma, con su mandíbula en el suelo —literalmente—, observaba desde el rostro anonado de June hasta sus manos temblorosas. La sorpresa era notable. No podía creer lo que había visto.

—Hazlo de nuevo... Inténtalo.

June movió su brazo, como sí golpease una tabla de madera en las clases de Lya, la guerrera Kyoshi que entrenaba a las principiantes. Utilizó la misma respiración y de sus manos, rápidamente, salió una llamarada de fuego.

—Definitivamente, eres el Avatar —rió el niño—. Deberías hablar con los La Orden del Loto Blanco.

June bufó.

—¿Estás loco? Nadie debe saberlo, ¿Vale? Sólo tú, Gumi y yo —advirtió, señalando a su mascota.

—De acuerdo... Pero, ¿Y tu mamá?

—Tampoco —negó la niña.

Lo que ella no sabía, era lo importante que era su descubrimiento.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero quería subirlo pronto para ya poder comenzar con la trama del fic en sí. Ya el siguiente capítulo será sobre June con 16 años (adiós June kawaii). ¿Qué tal les parece Oma? Odiaron al pobre de Uriah, espero que no sea así con Mr. Berenjena.<p>

En cuanto pueda subiré una imagen de él en mi perfil.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke. Lo único que es de mi autoría son los OC's y la trama.

—

Avatar: La leyenda de June

Libro 1: Fuego

La guerrera de la montaña

—

Aire...

Aire...

Definitivamente, necesitaba aire.

Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían. Látigos de agua iban hacia ellas, y los esquivaban como si de un maestro aire se tratase. Era una curiosa técnica derivada a la paciencia, algo no muy común en una situación como esa.

La menor de todas, una adolescente de cabellos verdes algo cubiertos por un tocado color café, lanzó un abanico hacia el hombre que corría por los árboles, cerca de la montaña más alta de esa parte de la Isla. El hombre, quejándose de un dolor en su columna vertebral, cayó al suelo estruendosamente.

—¡Ya está! —avisó una de las mujeres con un maquillaje parecido al de las geishas del norte.

Sacando una cinta de su bolsillo, la mayor de las mujeres llamada Lya amarró las manos del maestro agua que se retorcía en el suelo. Sin duda, no causaría más estragos. Estaba más relajada con eso. La menor de todas silbó, cogiendo su abanico.

—Jamás había corrido tanto en mi vida... —lamentó.

—Claro que sí, June —gruñó una joven detrás de ella—. No seas melodramática.

Yū, una mujer cerca de los veinte con rostro maduro y estatura alta, se acercó a su líder Lya con un semblante serio, al contrario de las dos pequeñas del grupo que parloteaban justo detrás de ellas.

—¿Qué le preocupa?

Lya suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Hay posibilidades de que otros Maestros Sangre estén por esta zona —arrugó los labios—. Sí uno sólo pudo entrar a la Isla y crear estragos, no quiero ni pensar que sea una horda de ellos.

Un par de gemelas levantó al hombre que, con el golpe, se había desmayado hace unos segundos. Mientras, la más pequeña soltó una carcajada.

—Ahí lo tienes, tonto Maestro Sangre —se mofó la peli-verde, haciendo caras extrañas que sólo harían reír a un bebé—. ¿Quién es el jefe? Yo soy el jefe. ¡Woohoo!

Lya y Yū sólo pudieron darse una palmada en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo podrás tomarte algo en serio? —reprendió Yū, la segunda al mando—. June, estamos en guerra. Despierta.

Y haciéndole señas a las gemelas, las Guerreras Kyoshi volvieron a la aldea con el Maestro Sangre inconsciente.

* * *

><p>La mujer de mediana edad limpió como pudo algunas heridas en el rostro de su hija. Según ella, eran "gajes del oficio", pero en su deber de madre seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Pero si su pequeña estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía ella jamás podría negarse.<p>

Aunque si algo estaba claro era que June era un desastre. Muchos se preguntaban por qué era una Guerrera Kyoshi, y las teorías iban de las más coherentes hasta las más descabelladas. June era torpe, cabezota, descordinada con su tierra control e infantil a más no poder.

Pero para ser sincera, le molestaba esa generación de guerreras. No porque fueses malas a la hora de luchar, sino por su trato con su pequeña. La única que mostraba aprecio por June era Lya y la pequeña Ruff.

—Ya, mamá, estoy bien —masculló la peli-verde, alejando su rostro lo más que podía de las manos de su madre.

Asami colocó las manos en su cadera, gruñendo.

—Oh no, jovencita. Quédate quieta. Sabes que pueden infectarse.

—Sólo son cortadas por las ramas, no es nada grave.

La mujer rodó los ojos, y con un bufido, se alejó de ella y procedió a lavar el trapo con gotas de sangre. No era nada grave a simple vista, pero para ella sí. Aunque debía admitir que era algo —muy— paranoica.

June le arrebató el trapo a su progenitora y limpió su rostro lo mejor que pudo. Detestaba el maquillaje, y no porque no le gustara, sino por lo difícil que era de quitar y lo mucho que picaba.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asami asintió, secándose las manos con su pantalón azul, típico en la Isla Kyoshi.

—Claro.

—La señora Lya hablaba sobre que los Maestros Sangre podían entrar fácilmente a la Isla —musitó algo nerviosa, removiéndose en su asiento—. ¿Crees que es verdad?

La ojiverde sonrió con cierta calidez, sentándose en una silla frente a su hija.

—Todo es posible, June. Pero sí eso llega a suceder no te pasará nada malo —reconfortó—. Eres una Guerrera Kyoshi, ¿Eso no te hace sentir más segura?

—No, porque soy una terrible —masculló la pequeña cabizbaja.

Asami jamás le daría la razón a pesar de que fuese verdad. Besó la frente de su hija y se puso de pie, afable.

—En vez de decir cosas sin sentido, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a barrer la casa? Está muy sucia y...—

Sólo pudo reír cuando June salió de la casa, corriendo.

* * *

><p>June sonrió de oreja a oreja al llegar al antiguo puesto de vegetales en el centro del pueblo. Allí estaba Yuu, el viejo gato gordo de color gris, que tenía su hocico negro por pasarse todo el día comiendo papas. La joven lo acarició mientras esperaba que alguien se apareciese frente a ella.<p>

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Oma, con su largo cabello recogido en un moño, apareció frente a ella con un atuendo extraño sobre él. Al ver la curiosidad en el rostro de su amiga, procedió a explicarse.

—Nana Onii me obligó. Era de mi abuelo, y como hoy debería ser su cumpleaños... —suspiró— Olvídalo. No debo darte explicaciones.

Y a pesar del hiriente comentario al final, June se soltó a reír, ignorándolo.

—No te ofendas, pero es horrible —se mofó.

Los ojos de Oma se entrecerraron como rendijas, mientras su labio se arrugaba como el de su abuela. Bufó como un niño pequeño y, de un manotazo, tumbó al gato del mostrador. June le lanzó una mala mirada, pero él la ignoró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Primero; ¡Deja al gato! Segundo; ¿Por qué debo querer algo? Sólo me pasaba para saludarte —sonrió con aire infantil, meneando sus pestañas de arriba abajo.

El rostro apacible de su viejo amigo era un poema.

—No te creo —musitó inocentemente—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería entrenar contigo. Tío Uriah trajo un par de pergaminos de fuego control de su viaje a Ciudad República, ¡Quiero probarlos!

Oma dejó salir un suave jadeo. Tomó un trapo y lo pasó una y otra vez sobre el mostrador sin retirar la mirada de la chica que, con una sonrisita y de puntitas, lo miraba fijamente. Detestaba esa mirada de convencimiento. Todos caían, incluyéndose. Y es que June podía ser tierna cuando quería.

—Escucha, no se de que vas, pero no soy tu conejillo de indias. Además, tengo planes —al ver el enarcar de cejas, añadió—: citas.

June dejó escapar un bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro... Ya lo pillo. Como Rapunzel es un sex-symbol no tiene tiempo para su vieja y aburrida amiga —se secó una lágrima falsa—. Lo comprendo, me voy.

El peli-morado jadeó, nuevamente.

—Vayamos, niñata malcriada. Pero sólo un rato.

La joven de cabellos verdes dio un salto de alegría, y Oma salió del pequeño puesto para encaminarse hacia el bosque.

El bosque se había convertido en su lugar de prácticas. June había mejorado notablemente con su fuego y tierra control, y él también. Era bastante bueno con la tierra control, aunque sin duda June arrasaba con él. Lo que jamás comprendería era por qué June era un desastre frente a los demás.

De repente algo peludo del tamaño de un oso golpeó su cadera, y vio que se trataba de Gumi, la liebre voladora de June. Estaba enorme comparada a hace unos meses, y sin duda ya podía montarse encima de ella. Debía medir un metro y medio de alto.

Cogió una flor del matorral cercano y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos, uno por uno. Su mirada se desvió hacia su amiga que caminaba a saltos, tan alegre y torpe como siempre. Dejó escapar una sonrisa y siguió su camina.

Unos minutos después llegaron al bosque. Allí, escondidos entre matorrales, estaban los pergaminos que June había recolectado durante aquellos seis largos años. Dentro de ellos había toda clase de tácticas, y alguno que otro rollo de tierra control. Pero no era un secreto la obsesión que June tenía con el fuego control.

—Vamos, atácame —dijo June, parándose en medio de un árbol y él.

El chico suspiró.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —musitó—. ¿Atacar a una chica?

—Oh, venga, caballero de armadura. ¡Atácame!

Con movimientos fuertes, Oma lanzó una gran piedra que solía ser su silla cuando jugaba al Pai Sho con un contrincante invisible —y que al final June siempre tumbaba con su tierra control desastroso—. La peli-verde, con buenos reflejos, devolvió la roca con un movimientos de piedras y una látigo de fuego.

Oma por poco esquivó la roca prendida en fuego. Terminó en el suelo cine l corazón acelerado, como siempre.

—No es por nada —comentó agriamente—, pero practicar sería más ameno si no intentaras de asesinarme todo el tiempo.

June soltó una risotada, y el amante de las berenjenas no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

—¿Qué te pareció?

—Pienso que fue asombroso, pero es tarde, tengo hambre, y sabes que detesto cuando el bosque está oscuro —dijo mientras se levantaba hábilmente, sacudiendo su ropa azulada—. Guarda el pergamino y vámonos.

—Oki-doki.

Con pose de militar, June hizo lo que él le mandó mientras Oma soplaba el fuego que aún estaba en la roca y la fogata que permitía el fuego control.

* * *

><p>Sin duda, el restaurante de Tanya era hermoso a su manera.<p>

Y si a hermoso podía referirse como la típica taberna para hombres alcohólicos, era maravillosa. Pero ambos amaban la crema de puerros de ese lugar y no dudaban en ir todos los fines de semana. Sin duda, era deliciosa. A penas puso sus pies en ese lugar el olor a la crema llegó a sus fosas nasales.

June se sentó en la mesa más cercana, y Oma frente a ella. Este tenía una expresión pasiva en su rostro, típica de él, y su túnica azul aún estaba cubierta de tierra. La peli-verde rió un poco ante esto.

—Cualquiera que te vea diría que peleaste contra una bestia —bromeó.

Oma ladeó una sonrisa, acomodando una servilleta en su regazo.

—No lo negaría.

June le dio un pisotón, pero antes de poder responderle de manera hiriente, la exuberante Tanya con su típico pecho sobresaliente apareció frente a ellos.

—¡Que bueno verlos! ¿Comerán lo mismo de siempre? —preguntó la mujer rubia de piel aceitunada.

Ambos asintieron.

—Y de beber me gustaría una taza de té de amapolas —pidió el chico de cabellos morados—. Té verde para June.

—En seguida.

La peli-verde sonrió. Sin duda, Oma la conocía lo suficiente. Quizás por eso siempre sería su mejor amigo, y no lo cambiaría por nadie. Pero Oma no era un tema que requiriese de su atención en ese momento, no tanto como las palabras que su madre le había dicho aplace unas semanas cuando le había preguntado por qué el Loto Blanco estaba en la isla de nuevo.

"—El Avatar no ha aparecido. Por eso los del Loto Blanco viajan a la Isla Kyoshi todo el tiempo, como cuando eras niña. Si el Avatar no aparece el mundo estaría en peligro por la guerra que está sucediendo en las Tribus Agua y en la Nación de Fuego."

Ella era el Avatar y estaba comiendo, despreocupadamente, un tazón de crema de puerros mientras el mundo se iba a abajo. Un mal presentimiento dio de lleno en su pecho.

Algo estaba mal... Muy mal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece. Todo es de Bryke. Lo único que es de mi autoría son los OC's y la trama.

N/A: Lamento si el capítulo no está bien narrado. Definitivamente, no soy buena escribiendo acción, guerras, ataques, etc. La parte que está narrada en primera persona está bajo el punto de vista de Oma. Aviso desde aquí ya que no me gusta poner los carteles de POV.

* * *

><p>Avatar: La leyenda de June<p>

Libro 1: Fuego

Estado Avatar

* * *

><p>"—No es asunto mío, Asami..."<p>

.

.

.

En su oído zumbaban cosas sin sentido, como si se tratase de gritos fuera de la taberna-restaurante. Un nudo creció en su pecho, y ni el té verde con jarabe dulzón podía quitarlo. Era una intuición de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, muy malo. Su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar sudor frío y su vista a fallarle ligeramente.

Oma notaba desde hace rato la incomodidad de su amiga. Pero hace unos segundos su piel se había notado pálida, y ya se había extrañado lo suficiente. Dejó su crema de puerros y se apoyó hacia ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, tocando la frente de June para sentir su temperatura, cual fue su sorpresa al hallarla fría como un témpano de hielo—. Espíritus, June. Pareces un muerto.

La peli-verde pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones. Tragando en seco, se levantó de la cómoda silla de madera y haló a su amigo con ella por la camiseta. Dejó un par de yuanes en la mesa y salió de la taberna rápidamente.

—Hey, no terminé mi sopa.

Oma decidió callar cuando su amiga le dirigió aquella amenazante mirada.

—Ven, salgamos de...—

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un par de gritos provenientes de una venta de hierbas, y lo que ambos vieron los dejó fríos y quietos como una estatua.

Eran Maestros Sangre en mitad de la Isla Kyoshi.

* * *

><p>Las Guerreras Kyoshi saltaron sobre el tumulto de los maestros provenientes de las tribus agua. Se diferenciaban, ya que a pesar de que los ropajes de los isleños eran azules, eran de un color más oscuro que los de aquellos invasores que atacaban a la gente sin piedad. Muchos se hallaban en el aire sin dominio propio de su cuerpo.<p>

Lya, la líder del grupo, con una seña dio luz verde al ataque. June desearía estar luchando con ellas, más su uniforme en sí estaba en casa y ni siquiera sabía que hacer. Sólo corría, siendo halada por Oma hacia su propia casa.

—Debo buscar a mamá, Oma. ¡Sueltame!

—Ella debe estar allí segura. Tú vienes conmigo —ordenó el muchacho con una voz autoritaria, poco común en él.

Mientras la aldea se veía más lejos, la culpabilidad de June crecía poco a poco. Se detuvo de ipso facto con fuerza, y el muchacho de largos cabellos tuvo que detenerse y dar media vuelta.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Vamos a casa... O al bosque, creo que sería más seguro...

Los labios de June se fruncieron.

—Escucha, soy el Avatar a pesar de que seamos los únicos que lo sabemos —gruñó—. Mi deber es salvar al mundo y dar paz.

—Salva al mundo corriendo. Sí algo te sucediera, créeme, el mundo deberá esperar mínimo dieciséis años más para obtener paz —bufó el muchacho—. Aunque si quieres hacerle un bien al mundo, esterilizarse no sería mala idea...

—¡Oma!

Dándole un pisotón a su compañero, June dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el bullicio de gente. Muchos luchaban con su tierra control y ella haría lo mismo. Desmotivaba que hace unos minutos todo era tan tranquilo, y ahora presenciaba una masacre en la Isla más segura del mundo entero.

Con un movimiento de piernas, levantó el suelo, haciendo volar a algunos maestros agua por los aires —y uno que otro de la Isla, pero no era nada grave.

Yū y las guerreras se movían con elegancia, amarrando de manos y pies a algunos maestros sangre, pero la mayoría podía hacer sangre control sin moverse y eso no les gustaba. Ya había un total de cinco muertos por las posiciones anormales en las que eran obligados a estar, y sólo por diversión.

June, llena de indignación, siguió moviéndose como los pergaminos dictaban, lanzando rocas y levantando el suelo. Por suerte ningún maestro se había encarnizado con ella en especial, aunque por un lado lo lamentaba.

Las esperanzas de la isla morían poco a poco. Todo se tornaba a un desastre irremediable, que incluso las Centinelas del Loto Blanco estaban peleando. Su deber era proteger al Avatar, pensó sarcásticamente.

—Son demasiados... —gorjeó un isleño en el suelo con una cortada en su mejilla.

La joven se agachó a su altura, sosteniendo la cabeza del hombre sobre sus piernas. Su mandíbula se tensó de manera dolorosa, el sólo pensar que si lo hubiese hablado con la Orden muchas matanzas se habrían evitado.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que algunos guardias de la Nación de Fuego peleaban junto a los maestros sangre,

June notó la piel del hombre se tornaba pálida, y supo que estaba desangrándose. Apretó los ojos y, cuando la luz desapareció de los ojos del hombre, todo se tornó negro para ella.

* * *

><p>June era una cabezota irremediable. Pero eso me hacía quererla. Cuando fue corriendo hacia el peligro mi corazón se oprimió, y tuve que ir tras ella luego sé asegurarme que mi abuela y mis dos hermanos menores se encontrarán fuera de peligro.<p>

Mis técnicas de tierra control eran buenas, y eso me hacía sentir seguro. Pero la sensación de estar en peligro en pleno desastre todo ese ego se va al suelo. Hice lo que pude, pero sin duda, los maestros sangre —y maestros fuego— estaban arrasando con las dos aldeas que estaban cerca de la bahía.

La estatua de Kyoshi que había sido reestructurada hace sesenta años ahora yacía hecha trizas en el suelo gracias al fuego.

Suspiré. Todo era un desastre frente a mis ojos. Pero todo cambió con un brillo profundo que hizo que muchos desaviaran la mirada. Gracias a eso, algunos maestros tierra aprovecharon para contraatacar. Pero mi mirada no se desviaba de aquel brillo.

Eran los ojos de June, brillando fuertemente en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera parecía la misma.

—Es el estado Avatar... —oí murmurar a una de las Centinelas.

Mi mirada se posó en mi amiga, y segundos después se tornó en una máquina de elementos. Fuego y tierra por todas partes, el suelo vibrando. June con su agresivo tierra control y su técnico fuego control estaba llevando a la Isla al bando ganador, si así podía decirse.

—¡Ataquen al Avatar! —rugió uno de los guardias de la Nación de Fuego.

Solté una risa irónica. Ella era el Avatar, y en su estado a Avatar eran imparable. Decidí alejar mi mirada de ella y atacar con tierra control, ya que muchos solamente veían a June moverse de lado a lado.

Minutos después, cuando las Guerreras Kyoshi y las Centinelas —gracias a June, cabe decir— habían controlado la situación, los ojos de June dejaron de brillar y ella cayó al suelo. Corrí hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse, pero las Centinelas se adelantaron.

Y ahora es cuando me pregunto, ¿June estará en problemas por ocultarlo?

* * *

><p>Después de volver a la consciencia, no se sentía completamente consciente. Caminaba sin caminar, asentía sin asentir, respiraba sin respirar. No se sentía ella misma, y su cabeza dolía. Según una de las enfermeras era por el golpe al caer. Por lo poco que escuchó, su Estado Avatar fue continuo, y al no manejar todos los elementos pudo ser peligroso para su salud.<p>

Más no le importaba. No fue su intención.

No había podido hablar con nadie conocido desde que la llevaron al cuartel de la Orden del Loto Blanco que habían construido en la Isla hace unos años. Los miembros de alto rango hablaban sin cesar, pero ella no les prestaba atención.

—¿Alguien lo sabía? —preguntó uno de los líderes.

Se hallaba sentada en una silla de caoba fina, algo que no era común en la Isla. Asintió cabizbaja, jugando con sus dedos.

—Un amigo.

Parecieron decirse cosas entre ellos en susurros.

—¿Cuál amigo?

—Es secreto —respondió con una sonrisilla en labios.

—No importa —musitó uno de los hombres. Por fin alguien lucía amigable allí. Le recordaba a su tío Uriah—. Lo importante es que ya estas aquí y podrás ir con el Concejal Tenzin.

Su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca de confusión. Sus manos sudorosas sé frotaron entre sí, y sus labios se arrugaron.

—¿Concejal... Tenzin? —murmuró en voz baja. Juraba haber escuchado su nombre en alguna parte.

El hombre amigable de pequeña estatura asintió como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

—Será tu maestro aire. Vive en el Templo Aire de la Isla, así que irás a Ciudad República —informó el hombre que la había interrogado minutos atrás—. Podrás llevar un acompañante si quieres.

Bien, eso no era algo de lo que quisiese preocuparse en ese momento. Sólo atinó a asentir robóticamente y a aceptar lo que le deparaba.

* * *

><p>Que capítulo más desastroso, por Dios. Es lo más horrible que he escrito, pero si lo volviese a hacer quedaría mal o peor, así que decidí subir éste. Soy pésima escribiendo escenas de acción y todo fue tan... Argh. Mal planteado.<p>

El siguiente capítulo, si es como lo tengo en mente, estará lleno de OC's así que espero que no les moleste. Veremos como June llega al Templo Aire y conoce al viejito de Tenzin que ahora debe tener canas por doquier. Aunque ni tanto, sólo pasaron 16 años o un poquito más.

También conoceremos a tres OC's que me han fascinado como quedaron. Que son Mei, Korroh y Feicheng. Ya verán quienes son (Aunque Korroh, por el nombre, queda claro quién es.)

Lamento no haber respondido los reviews. Escribí este capítulo algo apresurada ya que estoy enferma (crisis de gastritis) así que fue hecho con sudor y vómito. Nos leemos :)


End file.
